multiverse_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ymir
|hidea = |roleplay debut= |novel debut = |movie debut = |game debut = (Mentioned) |hideb = yes |engv = |jpv = |other = |hidec = |aliases = |family name = Unknown |lineage = Unknown |race = |species = Imperial (God/Æsir/Vanir) |homes = |settlement = |hold = |providence = Cyrodiil |continent = Tamriel |born = Before 3E 433 |died = After 4E 10 |eras = Third Fourth |hided = |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |weight = |skin = Fair |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |diseases = |birthsign = |blessing = |stone = |skills = Blade Blunt Hand to Hand Alteration Destruction Restoration Acrobatics |spells = |power = |shouts = |hidee = |class = Jötnar |archetype = |weapons = Sword of Yggdrasil |armors = Various |equipment = Various |groups = Æsir Vanir |allegiance = |loyalty = |followers = |spouse = |bounty = |battles = |borderBG = black |headerBG = black |imageBG = |lineBG = black |sectionBG = black |fieldBG = black |footerBG = black }} Ymir (also known as the Hero of Kvatch, Savior of Bruma, 7th Champion of Cyrodiil, Second Divine Crusader, Aurgelmir, Brimir, or Bláinn) is the protagonist of the , and its expansions, , and the precursor ancestor of the Æsir and the Vanir. Ymir was the Imperial son of Yggdrasil, born in Cyrodiil in Kvatch. He was one of the more ambitious of Kvatch's children, and when he turned 15, set out to explore the province. But, 5 months later, he was arrested and sent to the Imperial Prison. Biography Early Life Oblivion Crisis Imperial Prison Ymir is placed in locked cell after performing a crime where a dark elf comments he would die here as a Imperial scum, and mocks him of special treatment. However, the Blades and Emperor Uriel Septim VII appear, to which the cell he was in was meant to be off-limits. One of the Blades, Baurus told him to stand near the wall, soon after, the Emperor soon told him that he appeared in Uriel's dreams, and that this placement was a destined fate set by the Divines. The blades then open a secret hatch, and a chance to leave the prison. Ymir followed them where they were attacked by assassins of the Mythic Dawn, effectively killing Renault. A chance, he took her katana blade, and was told by Baurs to stay as the Blades enters, and locked a door. After this, Ymir ventured into a wall to which was broken down, and fought off skeevers, undead and goblins. Eventually, he was able to reunite with the Emperor, and was able to kill a assassin. However, Glenroy accuses him of being a assassin, however Uriel stops his advances and told him he is not one of them. Steppng down, the Emperor tells him he of great importance, and told him to follow him as they make a escape. However at the end, the exit route is blocked, and entered a side room where the Blades tells Ymir to stay with the Emperor. As soon they left, Uriel handed him the Amulet of Kings, the sacred symbol of the Septim Empire before being assassinated. Appearance Personality & Traits Ymir projects himself as a highly prideful Imperial, and is confident in his actions. Despite this, he is a kind being, willing to spare time to lend a helping hand during his quest to stop Dagon during the Oblivion Crisis. He appears to be compassionate to all manner of sentient creature, and even comforts those who feel unwanted or unloved. He cares for all, and is willing to use magic to heal anyone, including his enemies if he can convince him to enter the path of Akatosh's hand. Abilities & Skills Ymir is a highly powerful spell sword in both physical combat and the arcane of Destruction and Restoration, and Alterations. As a swordsmen, Ymir is highly trained, capable of blocking foes, and disarming even the daedra and deflect arrows. With the Sword of Yggdrasil, he is able to even block and deflect/redirect magical projectiles, and even perform the Magic of Yggdrasil, which allows the manipulation of life itself, allowing him to drain the life out of anyone he slices. He is able to clear out a large group of enemies, and even then is able to re-direct attacks into another, and throw axes accurately at someone's head. He is also able to throw any sword as a spear with strength and speed. Ymir's physical condition is only rivaled by the strongest of daedra during the Oblivion Crisis. Has he fought the daedra, his condition as increased, to the point He's been able perform physical activities beyond the limitations of humnanity, having his body produce almost zero fatigue toxins, granting him the strength, durability and endurance of a demigod and even a god. He was able to effortlessly kick stone walls down, and throw bodies more then 20hm away, and performing physical exercises longer then any known man his time. His is able to react faster, and performing acrobatics of a unnatural nature and scale towers, cliffs and buildings with his strength alone. He can use the environment as weapons, and even break tress down and use them as weapons. Due to his strength, he is able to leap futher and higher. Due to his highly dense muscle tissues and skeleton structure, he is able to easily withstand assaults that would shatter bone like glass, surviving heights of over 20 feet high. Due to his enhanced physical conditioning, his body is capable of regenerating quicker then man, and is almost immune to most diseases, toxins and poisons. His magical prowess is also of a seemless mastery. His usages in the fields of the arcane of destruction, restoration and alterations allowed him to harness the manipulations of the universe. His destruction magic allowed him to use spells powerful enough to wipe away the bodies to ashes, and fight the daedra on a magical level. His restoration and alteration is that of godlike, he was able to create the wards tha deflected even physical assaults when he fought agaists the Knights of the Nine, and capable of manipulating the life energy itself, along with alteration, he was able to alter the fabric of existence. His power in alteration allowed him to alter his father, Yggdrasil in using is body, altered him to create the World Tree in a undisclosed location. His magic is transcendent, and became something else entirely all together, giving him the title as the God of Magic. Weaknesses Former Weaknesses Quotes Themes |} Trivia/Notes *His power of alteration is so vast, he is a true reality warper. *Ymir's theme is Don't Panic from X-Men: Apocalypse. *In Norse mythology, Ymir (/ˈiːmɪər/), Aurgelmir, Brimir, or Bláinn is the ancestor of all jötnar.